German Patent No. 197 22 947 describes a method and a device for determining a future travel course progression or course range of a vehicle whose traveling speed is controllable as a function of a distance to preceding vehicles, the future course range being determined at least on the basis of a travel-course progression of one preceding vehicle. To that end, a lateral sway is determined with respect to all preceding vehicles detected. According to a further development of the present invention, the determined future course range is limited on the basis of stationary objects detected.